


Glass Dolls

by Little_Snowflake_Bunny



Category: Guardians of Childhood - William Joyce, Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Abusive Parents, Aftermath of Torture, Attempted Murder, Blood and Gore, Body Modification, Broken Jokul, Dark fic, Glass Dolls, Guardians are accepting of Pitch, Horror, Insane Jokul, Jack Has Issues, M/M, Pitch is Good, Psychological Torture, Psychological Trauma, Psychologists & Psychiatrists, Scar Tattoos, Scarring, Scars, Shout out to Angelblaze! c:, Shout out to Fidix! c:, So many tags, scalpels
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-08
Updated: 2014-09-09
Packaged: 2018-01-11 10:23:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1171930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Snowflake_Bunny/pseuds/Little_Snowflake_Bunny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack thought that everything happened for a reason. But sometimes some things aren't meant to happen. So when his long lost brother was found. They thought it was going to go back to a safe and happy environment, well as safe as it was with having abusive parents.</p><p>What Jack didn't know was that taking care of Jokul was far more responsibility than caring for his sister Emma.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Warmth

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fanfic that I wanted to make after reading the awesome work of Fidix's [**We've Made Our Plight**](http://www.archiveofourown.org/works/838005/chapters/1596658)
> 
> And with his permission I was able to get a bit of plot around this fic.
> 
> And another thanks to Angelblaze for letting me use a awesome character from [**Cafe Claussen**](http://www.archiveofourown.org/works/784784/chapters/2386597)
> 
> I hope everyone enjoys this!

"Jokul?"

Cold amber eyes stared into soft brown ones. The boy did not respond. He merely sat there looking directly at her. The woman gave him a sigh, she was at her wits end with him. She couldn't help him if she didn't know what was wrong, but she already _knew_ what was wrong with him.

"Are you listening?" She spoke again.

No response from the boy-- only a blank stare. It was starting to make her feel like she was talking to a wall. It made her uncomfortable to be looked at. Especially with those dead eyes of his.

"Jokul.." Her soft voice seemed coaxing. She trying to get the boy to talk, to do something! Other than stare at her!

His blank stare continue to burrow into her mind. It made her shudder in silence at what the boy had to go through. He didn't frown nor did he smile. He just sat there in silence. His gaze was glazed over. _He must be in deep thought or remembering something. This is not good!_  The woman worried. She was about to speak, but went against it. Maybe, today would be the day she had been praying for. That, maybe, Jokul would finally open up.

How long had he been sitting here? Looking over to the clock Jokul suddenly stood up. The woman gave a light frown, she was about to protest that their time was not over. "Joku-" A light knock interrupted them. Jokul was already walking towards the door.

"Miss Witherstone, Ms. Smith is here to pick up, Jokul." Her secretary's voice calmly broke the tense silence that arose in the room. Witherstone couldn't blame her. Not with _this_ case, not with _this_ boy. Jokul was prone to be frightening, and unpredictable, it was a no wonder why he was here. A woman who thought had seen it all, working for the government was hard enough for her. However, trying to open up someone who wasn't a criminal was just outrageous. What coudld this boy have to be sent to her of all the people?!

Witherstone sighed just then and stood up. Instead doing any progress in the last three months she found herself chewing off more than she swallow, he was far to gone, shut off from the world.

It never occurred to her _why_ they even considered setting him free, where he could be a danger to himself, and to society itself . Marie Witherstone thought she had seen it all. But now, _this_ boy here, was a unique case. He was hiding things, she had read all of his files, some of which were censored and even deleted, even with her status she couldn't get into certain files without restrictions. Miss Witherstone wished she could do _something_ about him.

But she couldn't, orders were orders.

Jokul said nothing as the secretary let him pass through. The black haired boy said nothing as he wandered over to his current care-giver's side. Mrs. Smith. The young blonde gave him smile, one that Jokul did not return.

"Alright Jokul, sweetie, w-why don't you go wait in the car. Then we can take you home! Won't that be great?" Ms. Smith tried to cover to wavering tone with another warm smile. She gave him a nervous chuckle when Jokul looked at her. Her brown eyes sparkled with the emotions- with pity, sincerity, and fear. The fear came from how unstable the boy should be. 

He was after all- a ticking time bomb. A product of a sinister ploy for a man that had eluded all lawful men and even the best of PI. Here was the final result of a sadistic game gone wrong.

Jokul did not respond to her discomfort he only bowed his head as he walked out of the office. Once he was out of the building the blonde let out her sigh she didn't know she was holding.

"I know how you feel, even I, can't stay in the room, and I'm the one trying to cure him." the brunette that was Miss Witherstone gave the social worker a weak smile. She felt old, she was only 26 for pete's sake!

"Ah.." Ms. Smith gave a light chuckle before glancing at the door that led out of the tiny office.

"He's a good kid, but-" Ms. Witherstone spoke tentatively.

"But?"

"He still won't respond to any of the treatment." The blonde gave a frown at the information she was given.

"I don't really blame him though. From what I read, I heard that he was forced to be in the _acts_."  _The ones that he did himself._ She noted silently to herself. Smith did not bode well to the news that was brought to her attention.

In fact, all of her cheery attitude vanished. Her eyes widen at the horrifying thoughts and images that burned into her mind. What kind of person would do that to a child?! Much less force him to do that to other human beings!

"What kind of monster would do that, indeed. Sarah." Ms. Witherstone smirked as her old friend blushed. It seemed that she said  it out loud again!

"I-I-I.." Sara stumbled on her words before she fixed her clipboard, and then her obnoxious pink hair pin,"I'll just go now, thank you, Anne- For everything you've done for us- for him." With a last smile she walked out of the office and towards the silver sleek honda, that was her car.

As she entered her car she gave Jokul a smile, he looked up from what he was reading. At least he doing something normal. She did frown when she notice it was a medical book, it made her cringe.

"Jokul, honey, why don't you read something else, no?" She pulled out a smaller book that lay in her glove compartment.

"Here, why don't you read this, instead of that old book, for a change of pace?" She smiled brightly and tried to coax him to give up the book he was reading.

Jokul frowned looked at Sarah, who gave a small 'eep' with the cold dark look she got. It made her tense but she relaxed when he put the book down, and took the smaller book instead. With a soft sigh she buckled up, and drove off after starting the car. She just wished that his family was well prepared for him. She felt sorry for the boy, worse even, for the family was the one.

It had been a near decade since they last seen their little boy. She sure was happy to be able to finally reunite a family. Usually cases like this ended with the child being dead, or in worse situations.

Humming a soft tune she smiled at Jokul again before she stopped at the office. Getting out she looked at in through the window. "I'll be right back! Just wait here I'll go get your papers!" She chirped at the pale boy.

Jokul looked up as he watched her skipped along towards the office. He blinked as he seemed to ignore her in favor of going back to what he was reading. It was a manual to some sort of contraption she might of had back at home.

Jokul looked up as Sarah finally came back. With a cheery "Lets go!" from her, off they went. From the noisy traffic jammed downtown towards the quieter and less trafficked suburbs. Jokul watched as the scenery went by quickly. He didn't speak when Sarah asked him a question about the neighborhood.

Turning right on the first street then left a few times and lastly a right, they slowly stopped in front of a cream colored two storied house. Jokul glanced at the house, it was a wooden one, one that any simple modern family would have. It felt calming and welcoming on the outside. But it was on the inside that would tell the story. Jokul jerked away when Sarah place a hand on his shoulder. "Sorry, sorry, I'm just so excited, you're going to finally be reunited!" She held pride in her voice she gave him the warmest smile he'd ever been given.

Getting out the car Jokul watched as a sleek black car behind them passed them. Jokul glanced as the door to the house was opened up. Coming out was a thick but fit middle-aged man, his brown hair matched those same chocolate eyes, then came out a slim young-looking woman she had a more lighter shade of brown. The mother looked nervous, the father looked well calm, and excited.

Jokul was not prepared as the black car came to a stop in front of them. He didn't smile nor frown when Sarah decided to approach the parents. _A normal life?.._

"He's here! He's here!" The shrill chirpy voice startled Jokul out of his musing, he jerked away from the window when a brown and pink andf blue blur flew from out behind the parents and towards him. Jokul finally realized at what he was staring. A little girl who was most definitely excited to him. Usually it was the opposite when people met him, they were either scared shitless when going to him, or disappointed.

"Emma!" Jokul watched as the young girl, Emma, was pulled away from blocking his door. Jokul got a glance of white hair, Jokul was forced out of the car when Sarah came by and to take out some papers. "Go on! Go meet meet your family!" She encouraged him.

Opening the door Jokul looked up as the door was opened up for him. Sarah smiled at him. Stepping out he trembled slightly as the heat of the sun was making him feel a bit nervous. He felt so nervous about meeting these people. What if they didn't like, what if he hurt them? What if-

"You'll do great, Jokul, I know it!" Sarah smiled more at him as the black haired boy finally pulled himself out of the car. All of his worries vanished when he looked up to stare at a happy Emma, who was holding hands with a pale hand. Jokul jerked up as he stared up at the a teen, whose pale skin almost could compare to his pallid flesh. He noticed white hair. It made the other boy look like some kind of fairy. Jokul swallowed a lump of anxiety, as amber eyes met blue ones.

A gasp came from the girl, then the shocked looked from the boy. Jokul cringed as he took a step back. The white haired boy reached out and "Wait-!" He reached out. But was stopped by a older man, who he finally realized was there. His grey skin made Jokul feel at unease, he had seen people with a near same condition back at his old _home_. But it was rare to see one here outside.

"Jack," The man's voice pulled, the now identified Jack, towards himself, "let him come to you, please do forgive, Jack, he's just excited to see you was all, so is Emma, right Emma?"

"Yup!" The girl chirped happily.

Jokul blinked and looked at Jack. _Wait Jack?_ This couldn't be the same Jack who he grew up with. He was so different!

"Ah, sorry for startling you." Jack's nickname for him. It swelled him with a small shine of warmth. But he cringed, which was noticed by the taller man. "Welcome home."

 _"Home.."_ Jokul whispered to himself. He looked up, his body tensed up, his grip on his sweater tighten. His breathing hitched. His heart rate began to quicken as an image flash through his mind.  _No No no nononono-_

_There was blood- it was everywhere, dripping off him- pooling at his feet nothing was left untouched by the tainted sin he had done. He was shaking. He could feel that man's hand on the back of his neck. His breath brushed against his left ear. "Good boy, Jokul, you did perfectly.~" The man's voice was swelling with pride. He was proud. But that could be true! He had just- **hurt** someone. It made him tremble, it sicken him- he sickened him He couldn't breath, he couldn't--!_

"Jok- cal- -own." He was being held he could feel warmth. Jokul blinked as he looked up to see that his brother holding him still, by the shoulders. "Breath.." He heard someone say. It seemed he had another panic attack. His father looked on in worry, his mother was near to tears, and his younger sister looked at him with concern. Jokul struggled as he backed away from Jack. Meanwhile, Sarah looked over at them with a very worried expression in her eyes.

He felt shamed that he had had a panic attack.  He tugged at his sleeves, fidgeting with it, as anxiety seeped from his veins and crawled back into the darkest part of his mind. He couldn't do this! He couldn't! He felt like a cornered animal, especially when his back hit the car. It made his fear spike up. His body trembled. He wanted to get away to be somewhere else they were different! Oh so different! He couldn't do this!

But he suddenly felt warmth enveloped him, he was being touched! He tensed up immediately, it would have gone to hell if it weren't for who was hugging him. He could smell the calming scent of lavender as Jack's white locks tickled his nose. Jack was hugging him. Jokul willed his mind to slow down, to ease and focus on the scent of lavender that came off his estranged brother.

Jack was holding him, his body relaxed. "It's going to be okay, it's going to be okay." Those words never did help, but hearing them from Jack. It filled him with happiness. Jokul stopped trembling as his panic attack was finally fading. But it seemed that Jack was refusing to let him go, not yet at least. This filled him with a warmth he never felt before- happiness.


	2. Broken Eyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be changing Jokul's name to Jeremy.

It wasn't suppose to be like this! He wasn't suppose to be taken in-- by these strangers. Jeremy remained calm even as the Social Worker spoke, clearly she thought being father away would help with the situation when she was detailing his "parents" about his case.

He still had court to go to next week, then another session with that damned woman.

Jeremy 's concentration was broken as he felt something tug at his sweater. He glanced over and stared at Emma, honestly, Jeremy never knew he'd see his sister nor his brother. From what he already glanced-- his father was a rigid man, a cold monster. And his mother was a fading shade of herself.

Then, there was Pitch. Something about him, made Jeremy stand on end. He had to be cautious. This person would be a disaster-- if he ever got hold of what Jeremy was truly capable of. Jeremy watched them but the sent his focus back on what had been tugging on his sleeve, Emma. She was talking to him, however, Jeremy could not concentrate, he had other pressing matters on his mind.

Sensing, his distress, Jack stopped speaking with Pitch. Jack smiled at them. He was faking it, he was wary of Jeremy. He was something new-- something odd.

"Emma, why don't you go with Pitch into the kitchen and make something for Jeremy, I'm sure he's starving!" Jack knew that would bring some  _looks_  from his parents, but they were busy with the Social Worker.

Jack looked Jeremy over, Jeremy looked like any normal fostered child. However, something was terribly wrong-- very wrong, Jack just knew it.

Jeremy didn't say anything as he looked at Jack. He wasn't sure what say. Jeremy bit the inside of his cheek as he watched Emma and Pitch wander into the kitchen, the later of the two gave him a look over before giving a smile. Jeremy saw the pain hidden deep in his eyes, the teen relaxed himself and gave a small smile back.

"I.." He started and jerked away, he wasn't too keen on speaking out for himself, "I already ate before.. coming .. here." His voice went low-- nearly a whisper under his breath. But his brother, he heard him loud and clear.

“Alright, well, do you want to go see where you'll be sleeping?” Jack gave him a bright smile. Jeremy never knew that someone, a stranger, could be so bright and happy to see him. Usually people who saw him, they were filled with dread, fear, and panic.

Jeremy said nothing as he followed his brother up the stairs. Jeremy took the very moment to observe his brother. He was trying hard to support his sister. He saw various signs of alcoholism when he saw the kitchen from the corner of his eyes. He saw bag, the smell of alcohol was barely a presence in the household.

Jeremy looks at Jack's back. He was tense, tired physically. Jeremy was calmly following him.

"You'll be staying in here." Jack spoke, breaking his train of thought.

Jeremy gives Jack a small smile. His brother opened the door to his room. This was Jack's room, but now it was their room. Seeing a bed near-by Jeremy relaxed even further. The boy took in what was around the room. It was the same as any teen's room. 

"Sorry for the mess. It was unexpected really.. well, you'll be sharing a room with me." Jack beamed at Jeremy. Jeremy gave a single nod, he wasn't too sure about the living arrangements. But he then heard Emma's calls for lunch.

Jack laughed and went downstairs, "I'll let you get settled in." He smiled back to his brother. Jeremy stepped into the room as he watched Jack disappear from view. Jeremy gave a low sigh as he dropped his suitcase  onto his bed and closed his eyes.

Jeremy gave a faint smile, this was perfect. Opening his eyes he turned and wandered off towards the kitchen.

It was time for him to play his part. He had to in order to survive in this new place.


End file.
